Billy and His Time Belt
Cast *'Rocco Botte as Benjamin Franklin and Julius Caesar' *'Derrick Acosta as Billy' *'Shawn Chatfield as George Washington, Abraham Lincoln and The Future Guy' Transcript Derrick: Hi, my name is Billy the two girls, one cup showing everybody traveler. I've traveled to every inch of the globe showing people two girls, one cup on my computer. Getting a hilarious reactions they're so funny they were grossed out. But I guess...I guess some people don't appreciate my work and I begin some complaints that uh it was sick of seeing two girls, one cup. Well I know some people who haven't seen two girls, one cup. People in the past what! Am I crazy? No! Cause with my new time traveling belt I can show who ever I want. Whoooooaaaaa.thumb|400px|right (Is he crazy or not? No! Well then let's do it) On Screen Text: '''Billy and his time belt. '''Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Billy and his time belt! Billy and his Billy and his go through time! Go through time! Billy and his time belt! Derrick: Alright here we are in uh 1775 and who we gotta get George Washington check it out. (Wow were in 1775 and it's George Washington. We did go back to the past!) Shawn(George Washington): '''I will not tell a lie. I will not tell a lie. That is the morals of this country that I've found it. '''Derrick: '''Uh hey Mr. first president. '''Shawn(George Washington): '''Yes young man. '''Derrick: I just want you to check this out watch this video. Shawn(George Washington): What are we looking at here? Derrick: Uh alright hit play. (So George Washington aka Shawn watches the video that Derrick wanted show) Shawn(George Washington): No. On Screen Text: Grossed! Shawn(George Washington): OH IT's IT WAS BRITISH! THIS THIS IS OH! OH NO SHE'S UH! SHE SWALLOWED IT! SHE SWALLOW! (coughs). (Oh that is hilarious ahahahahaha! And Derrick gives a thumbs up. Alright next time!) Random Voice: '''Billy and his Billy and his go through time! Go through time! '''Derrick: Alright here were uh 1805. Oh Benjamin Franklin. Rocco(Benjamin Franklin): '''Ah perfect day to test my... Lightning theory hmhmhm. Oh, what do we have here? '''Derrick: Hey Franklin check check this out. Rocco(Benjamin Franklin): Alright, what is this? A picture, radio? What do we OH! On Screen Text: '''Grossed! '''Rocco(Benjamin Franklin): OH! F**K!... WHAT THE OH! I CAN'T BE LOOKING AT THAT LOOK AT THAT! DAMN! I AIN'T GONNA INVENT NO LIGHTNING TO GO POWER S**T LIKE THAT! LOOK AT THAT! ONLY TWO GUARANTEES THANKS ALOT OF TAXES! I'LL BE PUKING MY ASS ON AFTER THAT! (Another score! And Derrick gets another thumbs up again! Next Time!) Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Derrick: Alright were in 1860 let's see what we can do. Shawn(Abraham Lincoln): Seven years ago our forefathers Derrick: '''Oh, Abraham Lincoln I want you to check this video out! (Abraham Lincoln aka Shawn again watches the video that Derrick is showing again) '''On Screen Text: Grossed! Shawn(Abraham Lincoln): OH! OH, SHE'S NOT DOING THAT OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'VE FREE THE SLAVES AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOR ME NOW YOU KIDDING ME! I CAN'T I'M GOING! I'M GOING SURE NOW GET OUTTA HERE AND I'LL STAY HERE! I'M A BROKEN SHOW BUT NOT THIS! JUST TO GO TO THE THEATER! NOW I'M GOING TO THE THEATER! (AHAHAHAHA! OH MAN THAT WAS HYSTERICAL! ANOTHER SCORE AND A THUMBS UP! NEXT TIME!) Random Voice: Billy and his Billy and his! Derrick: Alright were here in the year 512. Oh shh Julius here! Rocco(Julius Caesar): '''Prepare the eyes of. '''Derrick: '''Dude, I love your drinks! '''Rocco(Julius Caesar): '''Yes. '''Derrick: Yo, check out this video. Rocco(Julius Caesar): Oh what sort of tablet do we OH MY GOD! On Screen Text: '''Grossed! '''Rocco(Julius Caesar): WHAT THE F**K AM I LOOKING AT YOU BRUTUS?! ARE YOU UP TO THIS?! IF SO THAT MOTHER****ING TRADE ME! DAMN LOOK OH MY GOD NOW SHE'S PUKING! I WILL I'M GONNA SEE YOUR ASS AT THE BARBATORIUM! THAT'S BEST ON F**K! WHAT THE F**K! (OH MAN THAT WAS SO! OH MAN I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! ANOTHER SCORE AND ANOTHER THUMBS UP! THAT LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE!) Derrick: Hahahahaha! Julius Caesar, that was fun. Well I have my fill on people from the past. Well how about I'll show somebody in the future. (Woohoo the future let's see it) Shawn(The Future Guy): That's how we have reached peace in the middle. Derrick: '''Yeah! Here we are now uh the years 2603. Hey Mr. future person I want you to check out this video. Think of that. '''Shawn(The Future Guy): F**k Sesame Street. S**t nothin. You should check out two guys poke at the pizza place s**t that's gonna f**k you out here. I got ya. (Hey a video from the future. So Derrick is watching the video and wha?! OH! OH! OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T! OH I THOUGHT THE OTHER ONE IS MUCH BETTER! OOOHHH!) Derrick: '''Oh wha?! OH! OH! OOOOOHHHHH! AH! AHHHOOOHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Billy and his time belt! '''Derrick: '''AAAAAHHHHH!!! (Derrick you scream like girl) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos